Blaze's Quest: Liberation
by An0n Author
Summary: It's been over 8 months since the Elgang had been disbanded and all lived a happy quite life in their chosen location. That all changed when they all get a message from Rena asking them for their help and all are off for another adventure. The Elgang, saviors of the great El stone, now on the front of liberating the darkness from this land.
1. Chapter 1 Call to Arms

**Anon: *Dead***

**Chi: Hhhmm... I think this might work. *Uses a Rev. stone on him***

**Anon: *Gasp* I'M ALIVE!**

**Chi: Now that you're alive again... WRITE YOU PEASANT! WRITE! *Pulls out a bull whip and gets into a tortures uniform***

**Anon: Were the hell did you get one of th-**

**Chi: I've revived you after killing so you can write. SO WRITE YOU PEASANT! *Whips him***

**Anon: Eep! *Goes onto writing***

**Chi: And just because you're still alive Kiyo doesn't mean that you're not in trouble for killing my gophers hehehe. *Dark over shadow* I'm coming for you so you better watch your back.**

* * *

_**-Call to Arms-**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

It's been over 8 months since the Elgang was disbanded and we all went our separate ways. We've all stayed in contact with like a letter once in a while but it isn't the same. Elsword does come here sometimes to see Eve but he stays mostly in Ruben. Chung is living with Chi somewhere in the Bethma Mountains and Raven and Rena has sort of disappeared off the grid. None of us has heard from them for a long time and I hope for the best for the two of them. My sister, Ember, Proto, and I have settled down in the Nasod Kingdom which has been under constant construction since the very first Eve got back into power and it's come a long way. Nasod citizens line the streets of the great Nasod kingdom and it's really come a long way. Ember, Proto, and I have been tasked with both keeping this place safe along with protecting our Queen, Eve, but that responsibly relies on Oberon and her new assistant, Ophelia. We've all gone through changes with some more uneventful than others. I didn't really have an eventful time about 3 months ago thought...

_**-Flash back 3 months ago-**_

I stood in the test chamber with my sister on the other side of the safety glass and I stood ready.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked through the speaker.

"Please, I'll be fine, I promise. The upgrades I've added to the El energy shield will make it much more stronger and wider so lets get on with the test."

"All right if you insist. Charging laser up to 50 percent charge." I activated my shield and stood in a way to take on the force of the laser. "Firing laser." The laser beam shot out of a compartment and I used my shield to block it.

"Every things going on fine increase power."

"All right. Increasing power by 25 percent." The laser got much more stronger and it started to push me back wards slightly but the shied still held together.

"It's working great! Push it up to the max!"

"All right. Laser at 100 percent power." I dug my heals into the ground as the force of the laser increased even more and the shield still held and it didn't look like it was going to fail.

"This is incredible! It's holding!" I looked in amazement as the laser continued to fire and not a single crack was found in the shield.

"Wait, there's something wrong Blaze."

"There isn't anything showing up wrong here on my end Ember."

"No, there's something very wrong indeed cutting the test no-" She was cut off as a bright light start to emanate from the shield and I too was blinded by it.

"Blaze!" I couldn't see a thing and the shield felt unstable on my hand before disaster struck. The shield exploded violently destroying the test laser cracking the safe rooms windows slightly and I lay on my back looking up into my visor to see that the glass was cracked and the HUD was broken with it flashing on and off the screen with all the components fuzzy and distorted. I could barley make out that my system was trying to tell me that the glove failed catastrophically failed and I could tell that it did since I couldn't feel my left arm. I could barley see through my blurry vision, but I could make out blood splattered on some of the wall around me. I cough up some blood and my ears were still ringing when I heard a muffled sound of the test door opening and the soft thumps of my sisters feet on the ground.

"Come on Blaze, stay with me! Where's that medical crew!?" Her muffled voice cried. I tried to talk to her but before I could, I passed out.

* * *

_**Proto's POV**_:

_**-A few minutes before the explosion-**_

"So, how's everything coming along?" I was walking with Eve through the castle which its construction was completed yesterday.

"Everything's going well. All the citizens are happy and my kingdom is slowly growing back up again."

"And the military units?"

"They're mostly offline but a good number of them are still up and running to make sure that they all are ready for combat at any time." She took a second to think before going on.

"So, how is it going on with Blaze?"

"I think it's going finely. I've gotten along with his sister quite nicely and I'm happy to see him happy like that. By the way, how are the others?"

"Oh them? Well Chi and Chung have settled down in Bethma Mountains for now, Elsword and Aisha are both in Ruben but I have idea where Rena and Raven have gone off to. None of the others knows where they're either."

"That reminds me, how is it going on with Els and yo- AAAHHH!" I fall to my knees clutching my head in pain.

"Proto, what is it?"

"I-I don't kn- AGH!"

* * *

_**Eve's POV:**_

Proto had disappeared and I was concerned to what had happened to her. I started to half walk, half run trying to figure out what was going on when Ophelia passed me in a hurry.

"Ophelia what's going on?"

"Not right now my Queen, I'm sorry." She turned around for a split second while running to tell me that and I decided to follow her. Time that I was following her was short as she was standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

"Ophelia, please tell me what's happening?"

"Well, it's-" She was cut off as the ding of the elevator came and her full attention went from me to what ever was going to come out. As the door opened up, my breath was taken away from what I saw on the inside. It was Blaze on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth. I stepped back to give them more room and I saw the full extent of the damage with his left arm almost completely stripped of all of its skin. His jacket on his left arm was practically gone and his muscles were showing in a bloody mess with most of it ripped away exposing some bone. I put my hand over my mouth trying to keep what's in my stomach down when I saw Ember step out of the elevator as well.

"Ember, please tell me, what happened?"

"Blaze was testing out some added functions to his El energy shield and it was going great until it somehow had an energy overload causing it to have a violent explosion. I bet from what you saw, the explosion destroyed his whole arm." I was looking down and away as she told me the grim news and looked back up as I saw a few drops of water hit the ground. When I looked back up, she was crying with tears streaming down her eyes onto the ground.

"I knew I should have stopped the test sooner. Now he has lost his left arm and there's a chance that I might lose my... my-" She fell down to her knees and started crying and I knelt down to comfort her.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

I look down at my new left arm and sort of regret doing that experiment but it does have it's loses, but I think I gained more than lost. Eve got me a new set of armor that instead of going half way up with my armored pants, but now go all the way up except for my arms. My hair now is more spiked with it parting off to the right along with this long ponytail in the back. I no longer had my long rifle in favor of some duel pistols and I've also gained a new weapon from that day. After I woke up from the operation, I started to thinking of ways to recreate that explosion on a much lower scale and I've developed these disk grenades. I've also got even higher power output with my shields, after testing them on a dummy arm, by increasing the El shards size along with some other modifications to the system and energy out putter. My sister has also changed a bit too.

She had both of her swords removed form her arm and had in placed some more strength and stability enhancements to tame the recoil of her rifle even more. She now wears a white jacket which collar is high enough to cover her mouth and the lower half of her face. She doesn't have hare hair up in a brad anymore and lets it fall freely down to her waist. She also asked if I could develop her some grenades as well, just not as powerful and smaller and she has some dispensers for them on both sides of her pants. She also has some white armored boots that she wares along with a headset and a black visor similar to the one I originally wore minus the face mask. Also, along with having some more strength and stability enhancements in placed in her arms, she also has a miniature teleportation device to summon up some Nasod weaponry at her will before teleporting them back.

We both were chatting with each other on the balcony of our home when Eve stepped through the door.

"What is it Eve?" She didn't really say anything but held up a holograph projection of a letter before sending us one and it had a name on it. "Rena..." I instantly opened and read the whole thing and I couldn't help but smile.

"So that's where those two went to."

"And we're going there as well. Pack your things for we are heading off to Feita." Ember under stood and stood up placing her hand against her ear piece and started talking.

"Load up my 30mil and lots of ammunition into the NKAF Barracuda and prep it for launch. I want the machine gun loaded and with plenty of ammo and-" She walked out of the balcony into the room and her voice faded from us. I just smiled and looked at Eve.

"So, looks like the El gang is coming back together on another quest. You think the others are on their way?"

"If we got this message then so did the others. Come on, I've all ready had Ophelia and Oberon pack up some of your clothes and loaded it into the gun ship."

"But why a gun ship?"

"A cruiser would take to long and we don't have much time. Plus the kingdom would be in jeopardy if we take that cruiser to Feita since we'll be taking to much of it's military force. Besides, it will only be the five of us flying and it still packs quite a punch." She left and I couldn't really argue with her. I followed her out and we met Ember, Oberon, and Ophelia down in the hanger bay and they were loading up the ammunition away into the storage places before locking them down. Ember carried her rifle into the ship and locked it against the wall for travel and I stepped in to test the gunner seat. I stood in the door and took the machine gun from the wall support and went through some motions of movement before releasing it and having it retract back to the wall.

"All right we're ready. Lets board up and take flight." I sat in the seat next to the gun and Ember sat next to me with Oberon, Ophelia, and Eve on the opposite side of us. The blast door closed and the pilot started to take off before we were off towards Feita.

'_Just hang in there guys, we're on our way.'_

* * *

_**Chung's POV:**_

_**-A few days before Blaze and Eve received the message-**_

I walk back from the Bethma village with some supplies along with some mail we got. I walked for some time down into the Bethma Mountains with my armor clacking with every step I took. I look around warily and just because the Lizardman are at peace with the village doesn't mean that there's some creatures that will attack and my hand wandered down to my pistols holster. I check behind me before taking a detour off the main road onto a hidden path and between some high mounds of rocks before I came up on our little home. Walking through the front door, I saw Chi waiting for me and I smiled at her as she walked up to me.

"Welcome back." I leaned down and gave a kiss before setting the supplies on the table to sort through. "So, what did you get this time?"

"Enough meat to last a while, some flower, eggs, and other ingredients. We've also got some mail."

"Mail? We rarely get any mail."

"Well, here's the letter." I tossed her the envelope over to her before turning around to put away some of the meat and other supplies into the cuber when I heard her gasp.

"What is it Chichi?" I walk over to her and she gave me the letter and looked on the front of it.

"Rena..." I quickly read through the letter and placed it down and looked at Chi who had a wide grin on her face.

"Looks like that gang is getting back together."

"Yes we are." I rolled my shoulders thinking of what kind of enemies we will be fighting and how the others have changed in the past eight months. "God, it's been too long since I've had a good fight."

"You and me both." Chi gut up from her seat and started to walk to her room. "Lets get packed up and head out as soon as possible. Feita is a long distance from here, I just hope we'll make it in time." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked back.

"Knowing the others, I think they can hold out until we arrive."

"I just hope you're right."

* * *

_**Elsword's POV:**_

_**-A few days after Chung and Chi received the letter-**_

"Hey, that's the last fried beef stick!" Aisha and I were leaving one of the food stands that was set up in our larger sized village, Ruben, and she chowed down on it delightedly.

"Well, you got the last slice of my favorite pie in the last stand. So now we're even." I walked behind her with my hands behind my head and only looked at her with some anger before calling after her.

"Jeez, everyone here has gotten used to your new outfit, but I still haven't. I mean, do you really have to fight in such revealing clothes?"

"You're the one to talk." I look down at my owen clothes then back up at her.

"Hey, at least my own aren't as revealing as yours!"

"Pfft, what ever." She waved her hand at me and continued on when a messenger came up to me.

"Are you Elsword?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"I've got a message for you." He ruffled around in his pouch before bringing out a small envelope and left.

"What's that?"

"A letter."

"Well I know that you idiot, I mean what's inside?" I flipped it over and ripped it open to pull a letter out half way to see the name, "Rena," on the front of it and I pulled it our completely and we both read what it said. I finished reading it and tucked the letter away into one of my pockets and turned to Aisha.

"You think you can teleport us to Feita?" She snapped her fingers and a bag contained my own clothes appeared at my feet along with another one at hers before summoning up her staff and began the to teleport us.

"You think that the others are going to wonder where we are going?"

"I don't think that they'll mind that we're gone." She finished teleporting us and a flash of light blinded me until we landed in Feita to an unpleasant surprise. My vision cleared and my eyes widened to were we are and to a sword that was swinging down at my. I pull out my own sword parrying the blow before striking down the target in front of me and I was back to back with Aisha surrounded by these creatures.

"Why don't I make some room, Storm Blade!" We both knelt down as the blade erupted up and out before spinning killing any of the creatures with in the spinning spiral of swords and pushing them back. "What the hell are these things anyway.

"I've only head of them through books, but I think these things are Glitters."

"Glitters?"

"They're practically demon soldiers."

"Well this is only getting even more interesting. What did Rena get herself into?" The sword blades started to slow down before disappearing completely to have multiple glitters surround us. Even though none of the glitters were moving on towards us, I could hear fighting in the distance of metal clashing on metal and the pained screams of people either dying or severely wounded.

'_The hell is going on around here?'_

"Well I honestly don't see any other way to get out of here except for fighting our way out! Plasma Cutter!" She leapt up into the air sending out the hot plasma beam into a group of enemies while I charge into the line sending out multiple runes into them and cutting them down with ease. We both kept on fighting but it almost seemed like the last one I cut down was replaced with 3 others. I've been cut by a few lucky hits and are being pushed back when I found myself back to back with Aisha who was panting from her exertion.

"There's too many of them!"

"I know but we have to keep on fighting!" I cut down two more of these demons when another one blocked my sword and was about to strike me when an ear piercing screech sounded causing all the demons to stop on their tracks almost paralyzed.

"What the?" I look around me as the demons clutched their ears in pain before multiple blue missiles flew over us striking around us killing off the surrounding demons.

"Wait is that-" Aisha turned towards me and I smiled knowing who had come.

"Looks like the others have joined the fight." I pulled up my arm as another explosion happened close to us and I looked back up to see Raven and Raven cut through the demons in our rear to have Chi and Chung follow close behind. Rena stopped to chat with us while Chung Chi, and Raven went on ahead to finish off the others.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Now what have the two of you gotten yourself into?"

"Oh this? I'm just lending a helping hand for these people."

"But what exactly is going on?"

"No time to explain. I'll explain once we repel this attack come on!" She waved her hand to follow her as she charged into the fray with her sword swinging. I smiled as I hefted my sword onto my shoulder as I followed her and I could see Aisha bringing the axe side of her wand down onto an enemies head splitting it open before throwing dark magic balls into a group of enemies. I found myself back to back with Chung and he was letting lose on the enemies with his duel pistols and something seemed a bit different how he is fighting. He's fighting a bit more ferocious than he did before and the paw prints in his eyes almost look more like a line like a cats and he's merciless as he pounded each enemy with a barrage of bullets. We kept on fighting as a group spreading out to cover more ground and with each kill I grinned even more.

'_Just like old times huh?'_ I sent out a rune at another gorup of targets when some other soldiers ran past me to engage the enemy when I notice practically another army at our backs fighting off the demons and before long, the demons started to retreat into this spire looking temple closing the entrance behind them. The other soldieries started to cheer and I let out a sigh of relief as I placed my sword back into its hilt before walking over to Rena with Aisha.

"You've got some explaining to do Rena." She chuckled before turning around to head back to their camp.

"I sure do. Come on, the captain wants to meet the two of you." We followed her to a camp area full of tents and other people that were bustling around when she led us to a large central tent in the camp. Raven and herself stepped into the tent while Chi and Chung went another way back to their own tents. I looked at Aisha and she only shrugged before I pushed away the tent flap and entered myself. As I entered, I could see Rena and a black haired man who looks like he's a war veteran standing over a map of Feita before he looked up and took notice of Aisha and my own presence.

"So, these are some of your friends you were talking about Rena?"

"Yes they are."

"All right then. Let me introduce myself, I'm Lento, Royal guard of Feita."

"Aisha, dark magic user known as a Void Princes."

"Elsword, Rune Slayer of the Red Knights."

"And from what I saw in combat, you two can fight. Was it your idea to teleport right in the middle of that demon army?" Aisha blushed a bit as he mentioned that bit and rubbed the back of her head a bit embarrassed.

"Aah yeah, not part of the plan. I just needed to teleport us to Feita and that's it. How should I expect there to be a large demon army right were I was teleporting?" Raven, who was standing in the corner of the tent with his arms crossed, laughed a bit and I only rolled my eyes when I notice something missing.

"Hey, were's Blaze, Ember, Evey, and the others?"

"I sent them the help message about a day ago and they still haven't arrived but they should arrive any day now." I nodded and crossed my arms before looking over at Lento.

"So, what's the situation exactly?"

"Demons have invaded through a portal and have taken over the Feita shrine completely. We're fighting to reclaim the lost shrine but progress has been slow and we're only inching our way through the entrance but with your help and the others, I think we might break this stalemate and start pushing our advance." Rena explained. I nodded my head as I placed one of my hands under my chin and shifted my weight onto another leg.

"So that explains why Chung is acting differently."

"We'll be making a push to reclaim the shrines entrance tomorrow. Rena, do you think you can show those two to their quarters?" She nodded and left the tent and we followed close behind.

We walked through the maze of tents before we came to multiple ones that were pitched in a way that sort of secluded them from the others and there I could see Chung tinkering with his cannon and armor with Chi close by before Rena showed me to an empty tent.

"This will be where you'll be staying for now. Rest up for tomorrow is a big day like he said." She left and let the tent flap go down as I pulled my pack off containing my clothes and set them under my cot and plopped down onto my cot and closed my eyes.

'_Tomorrow is a big day like she said and I need this rest for sure.'_ I dozed off quickly with question abuzz in my head and they soon dissipated with a dream of my sister, how she would look at me now.

* * *

**Anon: And done... I can't wait till the next chapter DX I've been having this one scene play out in my mind and I've practically got the whole thing worked out in my head on how it's going with actions and interactions of some sorts XD But I think it's epic in general lol.**

**Chi: *Walks through the door with Kiyo gagged and tied up***

**Kiyo: MMMPPPHHH! *Squirming around***

**Chi: Stop your squirming, this will only take a few minutes... few painful minutes *Maniacal laugh***

**Kiyo: MMMPPPHHH MHMHMMHMHMMM! *Gets dragged into a sepperate room**

**-A few minutes later-**

**Chi: *Walks out of the room with blood staining her clothes and is dripping from her arms.* And the deed is done~**

**Eve: CHI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KIYOBEAR!?**

**Chi: I got my revenge on him~**

**Anon: *Sweat drops* Remember kids, don't f*** with Chi's gophers... or you shall face the wrath of Chi!**

**Chi: That's right! Don't f*** with me bro!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

**Anon: Ok, to clarify things, this is a sequel to Blaze's Quest and sorry for not updating this for such a long time. I've been a little busy with my Velder High series, The Ghosts, and the colabe story I'm doing with Saki, Immersion Online. Anyways here's chapter 2 for this story :D.**

* * *

_**-Reunion-**_

* * *

_**Chung's POV:**_

We all stood around the planning table with a map of Feita laid out with the shrine in the center and our forces on onside of it.

"So, we'll be attacking soon?"

"That's right. We'll be charging right to get a foot hold in the Shrine Entrance."

"So we'll be leading the charge?"

"That's right. With your support, we will be able to take back our temple. Now, the attack will begin real soon so get ready." With the briefings conclusion, I left the tent with the others and Chi had followed me back to our tent. I opened the flap and ducked down under it before sitting on my cot pulling out my Silver Shooters and began cleaning them as I waited. Chi then entered and sat down on the cot adjacent to my own and looked at me.

"There's something bothering you isn't there?"

"What? No, there's nothing that's bothering me." I kept on looking down as I re assembled one of my Silver Shooters before Chi put her hand on my own.

"Chung, don't pull that stuff around me. I've known you for over a year and I know whens something is on your mind. So tell me, what's bothering you?" I shook my head as I started to work on the second pistol.

"You know me all to well Chichi. If you really want to know, then it's what's happening here. Everything is being corrupted by Dark El and I know first hand what Dark El can do to a person." I scowled as the old memories of me fighting my father, trying to get him back but failing and getting cast off into the sea by his own hand. I clenched my fist in anger but Chi's touch lessened it.

"I know what you've been through, we all know what you've been through, and here we are going in to fix this problem. We can fix this situation and remove the dark El presence from this area."

"I'm much stronger now and I will make sure that this place will be liberated from the darkness that has consumed this place." Just then the tent flap opened to have Elsword looking in.

"It's time." We both nodded and I retrieved my Destroyer from the tent before strapping on my holsters for my Silver Shooters and walk out with the others.

"So, ready to kick some demon ass?"

I shoulder my Destroyer and twirl around my pistols ready for combat.

"Hell yes I am!" In front of us, we could see the shrines entrance slowly open up as hundreds upon hundreds demons came streaming out.

"Well this is it," Raven withdrew his sword from his sheath and turned sideways with his sword raised up before leveling it at the oncoming enemy force. "Charge!" He swiped his sword across and we all charged in with our own army behind us. I barrel into a group of enemies coming up into a crouch shooting when Chi vaulted over me summoning her golden twin bladed scythe into her hands. Swinging her scythe around, she cut down multiple demons in front of her before she summoned up a shadow whip into her hands.

"Eclipse Rapier!" She sent the whip out grabbing one of the demons before she brought down her scythe through him cutting it in half. Our armies collided and we were pushing them back. I was busily engaging the targets with my two revolvers when Chi tackled me out of the way and just in time too as a large bolder landed right were I was standing.

"Thanks." She helped me up to my feet and I looked over to see were all these fly boulders were coming from to have my hopes get knocked down a notch. Flowing out of the Shrines Entrance were multiple stone golems marching out, throwing boulders and other large rocks at us. We both jumped to the side and the soldiers around us were starting to panic with the huge flying crushing objects when we met up with the others.

"God golems are inbound!"

"How the hell are we going to cut through that! It's solid rock for peats sakes!"

I unslung my Destroyer and loaded as many cannon balls as I could into the mag. before looking at the oncoming onslaught.

"I know I could blast those golems away but there's to many of them even for me!"

"Well, we're just going to need to try to defeat them for here they come!" I pull up my cannon and locking onto multiple approaching golems before firing.

"Shooting Star!" My missiles arced through the air into the golems destroying a few of them but more just kept on coming and in between them were even more demon soldiers to fight us. The demons were starting to overrun us and I couldn't keep up with the golems. They just kept on coming and coming and I couldn't load my cannon up again for another one of those when I looked up to the sky to see a sleek airship fly over us.

"Wait is that-" The airship banked right going broad side to the enemies below before opening up a door on the side to reveal two figures in the front with some more in the rear.

"They've finally came." I heard Rena mumble.

* * *

_**Blaze's POV:**_

_**-A few minutes before the golems arrival-**_

I sat in my chair with my foot tapping with anxiety. That storm we ran into had put us a day behind schedule and we want to get to Rena as soon as possible. I look out the window at the trees bellow as the flew past us and everything got considerably darker. I was dwelling in my own thoughts on what to expect there when Eve's voice broke in.

"We're nearing the drop sight. Closing blast doors and activating indoor lights." The metal doors locked back into place with a clunk sending us into a momentary black out before a red light illuminate the inside. I walked over to the door gun pulling back the charging handle loading a round into the chamber and Ember went over to one of the walls pulling off her rifle and loaded a mag. into it before racking the bolt.

"This is it, it's show time." I extended my helmet over my head and my sister flipped down her visor as she walked over to the door.

"All right we're over the drop sight, opening blast doors now! Light them up you two!" The doors opened with a clunk and I stood up with the doors machine gun and I surveyed the targets to find there mostly these demon looking creatures and these giant rock golems when I noticed all the others grouped up fighting the demon like creatures.

"Ember, focus on those golems!" I braced myself as I opened fire with my machine gun and the bullets started to pepper the ground killing demons after demons. Over the drone of the machine gun fire, the thump of my sister followed up with a crack of rock breaking echoed through the place. I continued to fire as the shuttle went into a holding pattern around the battlefield and I went in to assist with thinning out the demon creatures as best as I could when the golems stopped aiming at the army bellow but at us. I look as Ember tried to shoot down the incoming boulders destroying some of them but one of them went through the hail of bullets.

"Brace for impact!" The boulder hit us in the engine giving the shuttle a great shacking before we started to lose altitude fast. The blast doors closed again and I could feel the ship lurch here and there as we fell down to the battle bellow. I couldn't see the outside because of the blast door but I knew it was close and not after that thought, the whole shuttle shuddered as it hit the ground and the screech of metal twisting and scraping was deafening and the thunk of bodies hitting the hull of the ship was not helping with the noise. The ship hit the ground once more flipping over sending everyone on the inside flying around before it flipped again and came to a halt. I lay upside down on with half of my body on one of the seats with the other half laying on the ground. I look up at the ceiling aimlessly before trying to sit up. I grab my side as pain shot through it and I cringed under my helmet.

'_God, I think I broke a rib or bruised one during that crash.'_ The red light was flickering on and off giving me some visibility. I crawled over to my sister who was slumped over against a wall and lifted her head to see that her head was bleeding and I pressed my fingers against her neck to find a strong pulse. I took another look around to see Oberon sprawled out on the ground as well but he was just starting to come around and was moving his arms and legs. Half crawling, half limping into the pilots area, I could see that the Nasod pilot didn't make it with his visor broken and power core smashed against the flight panel. Making it in further, I could see Eve and Ophelia also starting to come around and I retracted my helmet as a sharp pain shot through my head and coughed up some blood.

"Ah good, you're still alive Eve." She started to stand up with the help of Ophelia and Oberon came in to take over.

"You don't look like you're in the best shape either Blaze." I smirked slightly wincing in pain a bit.

"It's probably nothing."

"Probably nothing? Blaze, you've got a broken rib and three other bruised ones so don't give me, 'It's probably nothing,' to me!" Proto came out and started scolding me before Ophelia came over to assist me and I only shook my head. "No, go tend to Ember first. She needs the attention more than I do." She nodded and went over to bandage her up when a thunk on the outer hull caught our attention.

"Looks like they've come to check on us." Eve said.

"That or come to finish us off." I pull out one of my pistol and Oberon pulled out his two swords as we walked back into the main section of the ship when another thunk came followed up with a screech of metal and a low growl.

"Well, that confirms if they're friendly or not." I did a quick check on the door gun to only find that it's broken before leaning myself against the farthest wall from the blast door next to my sister with my pistol drawn. "But now I can also test out these new weapons."

I popped out two of my disk grenades from my leg holder and set them next to me as we waited for them to break through. Inside we made no noise to add to the sound of metal screeching when a sword blade punched it's way through the door, then another, then another until they made a hole big enough to fit one of them at a time.

"Here goes nothing!" I activated one of the grenades chucking it out through the new open hole before surrounding us with my shields waiting for the blast and I have to say, it went pretty well. I was rewarded with an explosion with a sickly crunch of bones and the splatter of blood through the hole before another one poked it's head through and I chucked another one out killing even more before pulling out my pistols. I tried to raise my left arm, but a sharp pain pierced through my side and I dropped it quickly gripping it tightly until the pain went away. I guess the movement and the sounds in the past few minutes had awoken my sister.

"Oh god, my head." She brought up one of her hands to her fore head before removing it and looking at me. "Blaze, you're hurt."

"No duh captain obvious." I grunted out through gritted teeth. "More importantly, we're surrounded by demons and we have no idea where, or if, the others are."

I drew one of my pistols shooting at another demon that tried to get through the hole when something heavy hit us sending the wrecked aircraft grinding across the dirt and tossed everyone around. I landed wrong on my side to have a sharp pain stab through my side taking my breath away. The pain was paralyzing and I lay on the ground clutching my side completely helpless. Oberon stabbed through another demon that tried to make it through the hole with Ember taking up one of my pistols assisting Oberon. Ophelia and Proto were at my side tending to my wound by using El energy to mend my bones when a figure casted a shadow over the entrance causing Oberon and Ember to look up with shock. They both took a step back when explosions rocked the earth around us and the shadowy figure of a golem was illuminated by a flash of blue light before a powerful cannon blast thundered, blasting the golem to pieces.

"Shooting Star, Heavy Rail Gun!" A familiar voice yelled as another figure stepped into the door way.

"Took you long enough to arrive Elsword." Eve said blankly as Elsword walked in with his sword covered in the demons purple blood and he only shrugged.

"I'm sorry Evey but those demons were pretty persistent to keep us away from your craft." I got into a sitting position and Ophelia injected something into my neck and the pain started to go away when he looked over at us. "Jeez, you guys don't look to good."

"Yeah, we've seen better days but I think we all are doing fine." I raised my left arm to scratch the back of my head when Elsword pointed at it with his eyebrow risen.

"Wait, am I going crazy or was your left arm supposed to be human?"

"Err...Long story and for another time." I reached my hand up and Proto hauled me up to my feet before returning back to my systems to manage my armors medical systems when Chi's voice came through the hole.

"The demons have retreated now, but we still haven't gotten to the shrines entrance yet... Oh yeah, nice entrance you guys." Eve rolled her eyes as Ember found her rifle and slung it over her back.

"We should leave some introductions later and get our gear unloaded from this ship over to your camp." Eve suggested and not before long, we had a long chain of soldiers carrying our ammunition and other gear from the ship. I sat in one of the seat with the ships door gun in hand examining it chatting away with Proto in my mind.

"You think that we could salvage this?"

"_It's mostly intact and I'm pretty sure there's some extra parts that were loaded up into the ship when we departed from Altera."_

"Also do you detect any systems errors in me after the crash?"

"_Blaze, please, you're parts are built to take a beating and a simple aircraft crash will not really do anything to you...Well not much but still."_

I sighed as I got up pulling a few pins releasing the gun from the support arm and carried it back over my shoulder to a tent that was pitched for us and when I reached it, I met the rest of gang who gave me a warm smile.

"Now it's official, the Elgang is now back together!~" Rena squealed and Raven pulled her in with his arm.

"Wait, Blaze, what's with your arm?" Chung pointed out and everyone started to stare at it.

"_I'm pretty sure the last time we've met, it was human. Not Nasod."_

"Moon is right, it was a human one before. What did you do this time?"

"Err..." I rubbed it embarrassed as everyone kept on looking at me before Proto took over and came out.

"He blew it up." She said plainly and Elsword started to choke on some water he was drinking and Rena nearly burnt our dinner while the rest of them just dropped their jaws.

"I wouldn't have put it like that...But, yeah, I blew it up he, he."

I gazed on at the others and they all have changed a lot. Rena had a more majestic looking outfit yet it was still really exposing. She also had what looked like a larger sheath to carry a full sword sized Erendil in it as well. Chung has also gotten much taller, he's just right under Raven and myself now and he sat with Chi cleaning his two Silver Shooters and his cannon leaning against the log he was sitting on. Though he does look a little ill almost to me right now. It might be the dark El that is around the area and I can't blame him much 'cause even I feel a small change in myself. Aisha now wears the most revealing clothes that I have ever seen, almost as revealing as Rena's clothing and I can feel the dark presence of El inside of her yet its more tamed. Raven got this new white jacket that covers his Nasod arm and I guess that he has gotten used to not using his arm that much. Chi had also changed along with the others. She now wears a short black dress with a yellow moon on the chest-part down the middle white on the sides, and is a bit longer that resembles a cape. She also has a blue cloak with dragon curling up agains the Zentai on the back, the crescent moon is her pupils now, dancing around like the moon should, shorts, and dark blue, almost pitch black, combat boots.

"So this is why you rounded us up again Rena?" Eve asked."

"I might have done it alone with Raven here, but this is a lot bigger of a job for only two people."

"Any idea why those _demons_ are here in Feita?" Poison laced his words as he said 'demons' and his gaze hardened as some memories from his past came back to him.

"I could possibly fill you in on that," said a short brown haired person said behind us. He pulled off his glasses, cleaning one of the lenses before putting them back on, the light form the fire glinting off the the lenses. "My name is Allegro and I know that there is only one way for them to be here, someone opened a portal to let the demons through. These demons can't just come through on their own."

Chungs eyes went half lidded and the atmosphere around him was heavy. "Then...Someone inside of Hamel opened up a portal to let them through...The same who had..."

"Chung, don't go there now, we need your mind clear for the fighting later." Chi leaned in wrapping an arm around Chung and he seemed to get out of his gloomy state.

"Thanks ChiChi." He leaned in giving a little nip on her cheek causing a slight shade of red appear on her cheek while Rena clasped her hands together trying to hold back a squeal of enjoyment before passing us all some of the roasted pork and we dug straight in.

"So, where do you think the portal is located at?" Ember bumped in.

"To keep the portal open to have the amount of demons come through requires a lot of El energy to do, so if I had to guess it would be at the top of the temple where our own El stone is located in."

"Well that sounds easy enough."

"Though that's the problem, in order to reach the top of the spire, you will have to get through the shrines entrance and through the corridor that spirals around the base of the shrine. Once you've cleared out those areas, you will have to make your entry through the underground chapel and gardens. Once you're through those, then you'll be at the heart of the spire and that will take you up to the top of the shrine, the alter of dedication. Be aware of anything that you might face inside for they will be ready for you guys."

"Thank you for the info Allegro." Eve said politely and Allegro bowed.

"Oh, no. Thank you for coming to assist us."

At that he left the camp and I finished up my dinner before placing it in one of the washing barrels and went inside of my tent. I pressed a few buttons on my console and my armor started to unfold, releasing the grip it had on my body, and I stepped out into the cold night, my metallic feet clacking slightly as they made contact with some rocks and soil. The shorts I had on were pressed and wrinkled slightly being inside the armor along with my black tank top. I stretched my arms slightly before wincing as a pang of pain emitted from my side.

"I should have Rena look at."

"You should Blaze." Proto was at my side with her hand on my shoulder and I could only roll my eyes.

"Oh you worry to much Proto."

"That's because I love you. I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

"Hey, lighten up. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

I turned around hugging her and kissed her deeply before ruffling her hair.

"Now lets go get Rena."

She nodded before going back to my mind and I could see her standing around seeing through my eyes. I popped through the tent flaps walking over to the fire place to see that everyone was still around it chatting some until I spotted Rena with Raven's arm wrapped around her chatting it up with Chung and Chi. They smiled at me for a brief second before continuing on with their conversation before I taped Rena's shoulder.

"Anything you need Blaze?"

"I've got a pain in my side that I think I got form the crash and I was wondering if you could check it out."

"Of course. Go to my tent and I'll be with you shortly."

She smiled sweetly as I went to her tent and sat down on her cot and before long she pulled open the flap and entered.

"Now, where does it hurt."

I pointed at my left side and she came over as I pulled up my shirt. She probed around with her fingers until she hit a spot that caused me to yelp in pain and she only sighed.

"Yeah, you got either a cracked or broken rib...I also guess that you weren't lying about blowing up your arm either."

Her fingers cold to the touch went after one of the scars on my side and I only chuckled slightly and painfully at her.

"Well, even the best medical care the Nasods could provide couldn't really prevent any scarring."

She went to her bag mixing some powdered ice El stones together with some other ingredients before applying them to area of the cracked rib before wrapping it in gauze.

"Now don't strain it to much. There isn't much I can do to fix a broken rib, but I can help it heal."

I pulled my shirt down again thanking her before strolling out of the tent back to my own to see my sister adjusting the sights on her rifle.

"Well looks like you are still piece after that crash." She sighed and I sat down on the cot opposite to hers as she aimed the gun away form me and looked down the sights.

"That may be but that crash knocked my sights off alignment." She scowled slightly as she turned the nobs on the top and side of the scope before placing it down satisfied.

"Be glad that it didn't get destroyed in the crash either."

"I'm also glad that the designs Proto and yourself made it so that it's really sturdy or we might not have made it."

Proto then appeared in my lap with her hands wrapped around my neck and she smiled happily at Ember.

"Why thank you for the compliment~."

She said before disappearing and Ember only shook her head.

"Ah hell, I'm going to sleep now. 'Night Blaze."

"'Night Ember."

She leaned over blowing out the lantern we had on the ground and plopped down into her cot before I laid down in my own closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

'_Looks like the El search party is back to work once again.' _I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Anon: Sorry for the long wait for all of you that have been waiting for the next chapter D:**

**Everyone: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!**

**Anon: I'm sorry! *Hands over a platter of cookies* I hope this makes up for the long update.**

**Also, don't be expecting another update for this story soon, I'm going to get to done with my Velder High series...Well, to what I had thought ahead for an ending but I might add onto the story after that, I just need to think. So, yeah, after the Velder High is done, I'm going to continue updating this story along with the Elsword: The Ghosts.**

**Chung: And that's not the only reason why he hasn't been updating, he's been to busy with his Ground hog arm-**

**Anon: *Clamps his hands over his mouth* SSSHHH!**

**Groundhog: *Drops down from the ceiling, grabbing Chung and pulls him back up into the ceiling***

**Anon: *Whips away some sweat* That was a close on- Is that thing still transmitting!?**

***Connection Lost***


End file.
